


Never

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur has something to say to Merlin





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Arthur looked at Merlin and spoke before his manservant could open his mouth.

  


“Whatever you were going to ask, the answer is no.”

  


Surprise was visible in Merlin’s expression

  


“No, I’m not mad, no I’m not sad and no, I’ll not let my father kill you. I don’t know why you did this and I let you explain but I know that you saved my life and that, in all these years you never left my side or made anything that could make me doubt your loyalty. That is not going to change, Merlin.” 

  


“Arthur…. I…” tears were slowly falling in Merlin’s face. “I was so scared. 

  


“Merlin…”

  


Seeing Merlin cry was too much for Arthur. All the barriers he had erected in the last years could not resist. He came close to his manservant and slowly took him in his arms.

  


“Arthur?”

  


“Shh… It’s alright Merlin. I know you did this to save my life… And it wasn’t the first time, was it?”

  


Merlin shook his head. He was now nestled against Arthur’s torso and put his arms around his Prince’s waist.

  


“And I never thanked you…”

  


Arthur gently lifted Merlin’s head so they could look at each other.

  


“Thank you, Merlin.”

  


Then Arthur did the only thing he thought of to convey how grateful he was for Merlin’s presence by his side: he kissed him.


End file.
